undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Damage
Damage, real name Yusuf Cinar is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. Damage made a name for himself between 2007-2009 in the XWA. He is well know for his high risk and hardcore based wrestling style. Early Years 2001-2007 Damage spent his early years wrestling in the indy leagues, he became very popular in the CCW where he had multiple Harcore championship reigns. Damage would jump between many differant indy feds many of them specialising in Hardcore or Extreme rules. Damage would face other hardcore veterans during this time such as Ken Tarrif and Johecan. XWA Career 2007-2009 Damage was signed to the XWA in 2007, and began wrestling regularly on XWA shows soon after. Damage spent the early part of his XWA career as a singles wrestler, mainly wrestling in the classic cup division, but soon was invited to join the C.W.O (Corporate World Order) by Tommy T Thomas. Tommy T Thomas would pair Damage with Knightmare and task them with bringing the tag titles to to C.W.O. Knightmare and Damage destroyed the tag scene and won the belts. Damage would be a key player in the C.W.O vs Crusade storyline which would become the hotest thing the XWA had ever seen. Knightmare and Damage would feud with Dr Khan and Johnny Kamikazi and drop the belts to them in a tag table match, which is widely belived to be one of the greatest matches in XWA history. EWA Career 2009-2010 After the XWA folded in 2009, Damage signed to the EWA where he feuded with Dr Khan and Triple D. Damage would also have a run with the EWA Hardcore championship. XWF Career 2012-Present The Owner set it his goal to collect some of the big names in e-fed wrestling and sign them to XWF. His main choices were Dr Khan, Knightmare and Damage, all three of who he managed to sign. Damage was present from the first episode of Shockwave where alongside Knightmare he beat down Luke Loynes removing him from the Demolition Series completely. Damage would see no in ring action of his own untill Demolition, where he would put into a match to crown the first ever XWF No Holds Barred Champion. The match was set to be Damage vs Ken Tarrif but Big D would make use of the "No one is safe" rule, and beat Tarrif up backstage. Big D and Damage would then square of to crown the first XWF No Holds Barred Champion and Damage was victorious. Damage retained the belt on numerous occasions untill dropping it to Tsunami on his debut. Towards the end of XWF Season 1, Damage would screw both The Owner and long term freind Knightmare costing him the World Heavyweight Championship. Damage aligned himself with Tommy T Thomas and faced Knightmare in a BloodBath match at Redemption in a winning effort. XWF Season 2 At the start of season 2, Damage won the Demolition series, he would face Luke Loynes for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Meltdown PPV but fell short. He was entered into the Green Light tournament with a chance to win a shot at Luke Loynes for a second time but fell short due to a loss against Inferno early on in the tournament. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Brain Damage *Severe Brain Damage Signatures Move(s) *Splash Damage *Collateral Damage XWF Title History *1 x XWF No Holds Barred Champion Other Title History *1 x EWA Hardcore Champion *1 x XWA Tag Team Champion *1 x XWA Classic Cup Champion *5 x CCW Hardcore Champion *2 x Ewrestling No F'ing Rules champion *1 x HWWWF Hardcore champion